


Blanket Nest

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Winter, johnroxy - Freeform, secret santa gift, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: With at least five small blankets and two comforters wrapped around her, Roxy looked like nothing more than a very fluffy pile on the couch that radiated misery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for tumblr user tomasyri, who likes JohnRoxy :D
> 
> this isn't the first time I've written one of the Strilondes dealing with the cold while Winter Weather Veteran John Egbert is nonplussed by it, it's weird that this is apparently a trope for me now. What can I say though, it's such a great situation

With at least five small blankets and two comforters wrapped around her, Roxy looked like nothing more than a very fluffy pile on the couch that radiated misery. Outside, snow battered John's house, piling up on the windowsills and coating the yard in white. Despite the fire that roared in the fireplace she still shivered, pouting from within her blanket mound.

A weight settled itself around her shoulders and she peeked out to find John hovering above her over the armrest of the couch, feet in the air, chin resting on her head as his arms wrapped around her.

“You look warm,” John said, his blue eyes bright underneath his thick-lensed glasses.

“I'm not, and I might never be,” she said. “I have literally every single blanket in the house wrapped around my poor ice cube body right now.”

“I would turn up the thermostat if it wasn't for the fact that it's all the way up already. And also the fireplace is lit. You're really not used to winter weather, are you?” John teased, making his way to sit next to her and resting his arm around her shoulders, or at least approximately where her shoulders were underneath all of the blankets.

“No I am definitely not,” Roxy said as she leaned on John, blankets and all.

John looked at her with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “Comfy?”

“Hella,” Roxy said contentedly. “Y'know, before the game and everything, I never really had seasons? It was always hot and sometimes rainy,” she explained.

“That must have been boring,” John said.

“I guess. But at least I never had to worry about frostbite like I am right now. No offense but snow is a lotta bullshit”

“Snow can kinda suck sometimes I guess, but you're not going to get frostbite,” John said as he began unwrapping Roxy's blanket cocoon. She protested halfheartedly as John peeled away all of the blankets and readjusted them over both of their shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled close. With a contented hum, Roxy leaned into John's warmth.

After a few minutes, John yelped as Roxy put her freezing hands on his lower back with a playful grin. “Told ya I'm an ice cube!”

“Geez Roxy, warn a guy before you decide to freeze him too,” he said with an eye roll.

Roxy leaned her head against John's shoulder and buried her face in his neck. “Sorry not sorry.”

“Shit, even your nose is cold!” he said, lifting her face up to look at him. He planted a kiss on her nose that she swore set her face aflame. With a coy smile, Roxy kissed John on the lips. Warmth seemed to seep into her and she sighed. John's hands cupped Roxy's cheeks and she leaned into him, eyes closed as the kiss deepened.

“You know what would make this even better?” John asked when he pulled away for a breath.

“Hmm?”

“Hot chocolate.”

Roxy's eyes flew open. “Hell fucking yes, dude.”

“Think you're warm enough to leave the blanket nest?”

“I guess I can bear these freezing temperatures, but you'd better add some real chocolate to the cocoa. _And_ whipped cream,” Roxy said as she threw off the blankets, keeping a hold of John and half dragging him by the hand into the kitchen where the promise of hot cocoa awaited.

 


End file.
